


Family [Podfic]

by Morvidra



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, dwarf biker and vegan hipster elf au 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/pseuds/Morvidra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gloin muses about his son's odd little friend.</p>
<p>Story written by scarletjedi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/713396) by [scarletjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletjedi/pseuds/scarletjedi). 



Cover art by Morvidra

**Length** : 

6 minutes, 22 seconds

**Music** : 

A Brighter Heart by audionautix.com

**Streaming and Download** : 


End file.
